


Lost In A Moment With You

by tinypeches



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, heavily implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeches/pseuds/tinypeches
Summary: Being in the moment is great, but watch your surroundings.





	Lost In A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> Silly sex is more fun to write.

They both paused.

David's breathing was coming in short, quick little 'hahs', looking up at Martin. His hands couldn't find a place at first, going from the blond's hips, to his back, to his shoulders, to his hair, clamoring at the fabric of the couch they managed to fit on, until they were clinging into the pillow behind him, the side of his face leaning on the bent-back arm.

Martin's breathing was short as well, quieter, glancing to the side at their clothing strewn about the floor. It didn't even take long to get there, just them walking into the hotel room, practically glued to each other - more like Dave's lips glued to his neck and cheek and ear - until Dave had flopped onto the firm piece of furniture with a smile on his face.

The blond adjusted himself, then began to move, just once, and Dave's lips parting and closing his eyes, arching his back as he curled his fingers into the pillow again. Martin paused and bent down, forehead against his shoulder.

"You really are expressive in anything you do, you know that?" he murmured near Dave's ear, hearing the singer moan in response. Martin smiled and moved again, sighing as he picked his rhythm back up. They were old, he joked often, they weren't going anywhere. They didn't need to pack up and get going in an hour, or get back on stage. All of the press conference interviews were done, the rest of their day was free, the window was open slightly and even in October, Milan felt fantastic outside.

Dave moved his hands into Martin's hair and clung to his curls, moving his head to get him into a kiss, able to move his legs around Martin's waist. Martin took it as a hint and adjusted himself again, changing his angle enough that his next couple of thrusts made his normally-quiet lover gasp out and exclaim a couple of curses and wanting more.

"I know, I know," Martin broke the kiss, pecking his lips, "Almost, right? Almost, god, David... come on, David, come on-" he heard a needy growl and was brought back into the kiss with a tight pull in his hair. Martin broke the kiss again, Dave moving his head up to try and capture him again and whimpering when he couldn't reach. The blond smiled, catching something at the corner of his eye and glancing towards it.

"Mart god you can't I hate when you make me wait, please-" Dave continued to whine and tilted his head to try and see what he was suddenly looking at that made his motions slow down. What could possibly be so important to interrupt this?

They both paused. 

Andy, who was now sitting at the armchair adjacent to them, was on his tablet, reading something and having coffee. His attention left the little device and on to the two literal love-makers from the top rim of his glasses.

"What? I've been quiet," he went back to his tablet, and left David staring and Martin bowing his head into his shoulder. If his face blushed any deeper he'd practically leave a burn at this point.


End file.
